The Aftermath
by cjn083096
Summary: This is a story I've been working on since 2007 and I believe that everyone will enjoy. It's a post apocalyptic society which all rely on a single man to bring peice but he's not simple evil or nice. Genious Saviors and Dark Manipulators walk the same line in this world, the common good is a term without a direct meaning in this strange and captivating world.


I tripped and fell and a bullet left a hole in the dirt only inches from my head. "I told you not to move. Are you with the Cleaners?" A voice asked.

"Who?" I asked, scared out of my wits.

"I didn't think you were the type, I'm coming down, you stay put or my next shot won't miss!"

I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I thought to myself. I heard a door shut and steps on stairs I couldn't see with my head down, but I knew he was looking at me through the doorway.

"All right now I want you to get up nice and slow", Said the man's voice. I got up as slowly as possible but kept my head down. "I want you to walk directly to me, No, funny business."

I looked up and saw the man for the first time. He was wearing a leather duster and cowboy hat. I couldn't see his face but I knew that he is almost bald. I start to walk towards him slowly." That's it come on" Said the mysterious man. "Alright now let's see what we got here." He said as he closed the door to the gas station.

"So you're a shelter boy right"

"A what?" I asked bewildered.

"Oh", he said with a sarcastic look on his face. "Let me guess you don't know who you are, where you are or where you come from", Said the man.

"Yeah", I said amazed at the man's knowledge of my current condition.

"Don't look so surprised it's not the first time one of your kind has wandered here wondering who they are, where they are, and where there from."

"So can you help me" I asked eyes filled with hope.

"Of Course", He said with a smile on his face "Your body is in a state of shock."

"How err why would my body be in a state of shock" I asked

"Well, you see it's got to do with where you came from", Said, the man.

"Yeah, you mentioned some kind of shelter."

"Well, it would be easier to show you than it would be to tell you. Come over here." He motioned for me to come over to the counter in the corner of the room we were in. There was a small computer laptop on the counter.

"This is a pre-ANW computer."

"ANW?" I asked.

"Oh its wasteland slang for 'American Nuclear War' one of those weird terms people came up with."

"Wait you said American Nuclear war does that mean that America was the only place that was hit." I Said perplexed by the idea.

"Well not the only places hit but definitely the one that got hit the hardest." He said as he turned on the computer and began typing.

"So" I said what's so special about this computer. Is it going to restore my memory?"

"Not the way you're thinking, the man said. This laptop contains information on every shelter resident in the known area. So all we have to do is put in your I.D number and it will pull up all of the information the vault data system has on you.

"All right just gives me your I.D number and we'll figure out who you are", said the man

"Uh duh lost my memory," I said to the idiotic question.

"It's on your arm pull up your sleeve." I pulled up my sleeve but saw nothing I pulled it up further and found a tattoo of a girl who looked about seventeen. "Well there's something you don't see every day, "said the man. "Most shelter residents don't have tattoos"

"Well I guess I'm not your average guy, I said trying not to be too cocky.

"All right put your arm on the table he shined a strange green light on my Arm. "Well let's find out who you are shall we." He said as he typed the number into the laptop he put the green light back in his pocket. A small bar popped up on the screen and then another bar popped up.

"The file has been recently viewed would you like to see"…The computer didn't get a chance to finish its sentence before the man closed the bar.

"All right let's see here I've got it there's a corruption in your data file so there's some information missing.

"What kind of information", I asked with disappointment.

"Well there's no name which is odd, but your rank and serial number is all here. Oh and there's even a photo here".

"Really", I said eagerly. "Can I See?"

"Yeah sure", he said as he stepped out of the chair. I sat down in the chair and looked at the screen it was me all right but I looked so different long hair and a women standing with me.

"It was my birthday"; I said thinking out loud, "Mom left a couple weeks after this was taken and Dad hadn't been around for almost two years".

"Well it looks like your starting to get your memory back", He said with a smile on his face.

"No, not really just that one peace, but I'm trying to remember who was behind the camera. I can see his face but I can't for the life of me think of who it was".

"Well I bet a good night's sleep will help with the memory loss", He said. "Well I'm off to bed I will see you in the morning".

"Wait, I said curious.

"What", he said sounding annoyed.

"What's your name"? He looked at me with hint of sadness in his eyes.

"David", he said turning to go up the stairs.

"Well good night David", I said in a cheery tone.

That night I Dreamed. I was in a classroom and everyone was laughing. I looked to the front of the classroom and saw that the teacher was stuck to a chair with no legs. He was running around trying to get it off. I looked to my left and saw a familiar looking face.

"You'll get expelled for shore this time", she said still laughing.

"Naaa", I said.

When I awoke I checked my arm to confirm my suspicion. I was right the girl in my dreams was the same girl that was tattooed on my arm. I couldn't remember her name or how we had met but I knew that she knew who I was, where I was from, and where I needed to go.

"So I suppose you'll need more than just an identity to make it out there why don't you come up to my office", said David I followed him up the stairs to the roof where he had been, when we had met the day before. "Well the first thing you'll need to know is how to fire a weapon."

"We'll start out low caliber something anyone can fire," said David. He tossed me a weapon. I caught it and holstered it professionally without even a thought. "Well looks like someone has experience holding a weapon".

"My dad taught me" I said without thinking. He smiled as if he found it amusing that my mind seemed to pick and choose the memories I had.

"Well let's see how much you know" said David. "What caliber weapon is that"? I picked the weapon out of the side of my belt and looked at it.

"It's a 9mm pistol." I said.

"Well, let's see you fire it" said David "Aim for that metal can over there". I looked down the sights and took a deep breath as I exhaled I fired. The bullet hit the can but that's not all it hit. When I turned around David wasn't where he was he was on the ground". I pulled off his jacket and went to do CPR but found that something sticking out of his chest where the bullet had hit.

I pulled back his shirt to find a little black box that had a hole in it, not knowing whether or not the bullet had gone through I pulled the device off. Then his body shimmered and he looked entirely different. The bullet not gone through in fact he looked younger and even healthier. Not only that but I recognized who he was. Angry that the man who knew I was had hidden his identity from me I went down stairs and grabbed a bottle of water.

When I came back up he was waking up. Irritated I threw the bottle and hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" he said in a voice that I recognized immediately. "Uncle David?" I asked puzzled as to how I knew the name.

"Yes it's me", said the man I now know as my Uncle David. I pulled the gun from my holster and pointed it at him.

"Alright Uncle David" I said pointing the gun in his face. "Who am I"? I asked eager to know the answer.

"I can't tell you that". He said apologetically.

"What can you tell me?" I asked with conviction.

"Put the gun down and tell me what you want to know and I'll tell you what I can". He said almost losing his calm attitude. I holstered the weapon and sat down on the couch.

Ok, who is the chick on my arm? "

You're fiancé Reida, he said

"My fiancé", I said as I stumbled onto the couch he was sitting on. "Wow, I really don't remember anything not who I am or where I came from or even who my own fiancé is". "Why did I leave this shelter place you said I came from"?

"Well your cozen never really told me on the chat box".

"Wait I think I remember! That's all I got out before I was out cold.

I was in a room. My room. I thought to myself. I was eating lunch. The computer monitor was flashing green. "Damnit can't get any piece from the council", I said allowed. I pressed the button on the side of the monitor. "Yes", I said with a groan.

"Hay cuz it's me Andrew. I immediately sat down and looked at the screen.

"Hay, what's up bro I haven't heard from you in over a year"! How are things topside", I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Not so good the city is falling apart", he said a sad look on his face.

"That's it Andrew", I said with anger "I'm coming up the city will fall apart without me there".

"Are you sure that you can handle the change in climate?" "You're not of any use if it turns you into a vegetable". He said protectively.

"I'll be fine let uncle David knows that I'm on my way he can help me get my memory back".

BAM! I was back on the roof lying on the couch. "So I take it Andrew let you know I was coming", I said with a groan. My head felt like someone had shot it and broke a cinderblock over it for good measure.

"Yes, and I didn't know if you would have a bad reaction to seeing me after the memory loss". He said with worry in his face.

"Well I know where I was going and I remember some of my time in the shelter I said with a half-smile".

"I still can't remember the day I left it's a complete blank spot". I said irritated.

"Well, he said with a smile it'll come to you don't worry. "Your name will come back too just give it time."

"I guess so", I said with a sigh.

"When are we leaving", I said excited the next morning.

"Whenever I decide to get up", said David as he turned his face into the blanket.

"Get up you bum", I said with a smile He eventually awoke groggy but awake none the less. "So where are we going"? I asked curiously.

"We are going to see Andrew", He said as he made coffee.

"But, how do we even know that we're not too late and the city hasn't fallen into chaos", I asked concerned. "If it has we need to get out of here and fast there will be a very bloody war". David said to me with a look of worry. Did your father tell you what the purpose of the city was?"

"Yeah I remem…" that's all I got out before it went dark.

…

"Come on this is insane you can't do this" said Reida.

"Yes we can it's possible I'm telling you my dad got out why can't I? I said holding her hand tight. We were in what I guessed was her apartment.

"But why now" asked Reida.

"Because, I said squeezing her hand in mine". If we don't leave now there might not be enough time to get the peace restored in the city".

"So when are we leaving…

…

When I woke up I was back on the roof on the couch it was dark. David was on the couch on the opposite side of the roof. I looked at the tattoo on the front of my arm then I fell into a deep sleep. When I awoke again it was daylight. David wasn't on the couch but I could smell something.

I wandered down the stairs to find David making coffee.

"So what's on our schedule today Uncle David"? I asked as he poured himself and me a cup of coffee and added a syrup type solution. As he handed me a cup he spoke. "Well that depends, do you think that you can keep from passing out for more than an hour?"

"Ha-ha, I said very funny where are we going?"

"Well I guess we're on our way to N.C to see Andrew".

"N.C"? I said puzzled at another wasteland slang word I had never heard.

"Oh, the Neutral City", said David.

…

Immediately I was in my dad's office when I was really little. There was a model of a weird looking city on his desk. "Hay there bud" My dad said smiling at me. "Come on up here and see what daddy made you". He lifted me up on his knee and I looked at the gigantic model.

"For Me", I asked wondering if he just teasing me.

"Yep bud it's all yours when you get to big boy you'll get to see the real thing".

….

I came back into reality coffee still in hand. "He said he would give it to me one day Uncle David", I said going into to tears I set my coffee on the table and tried to conceal my tears.

We were out of the house an hour later headed down a long dusty road in Uncle David's beat up Firebird. "So, how far away is it", I asked anticipating seeing the spectacle of the city in person.

"About fifteen minutes but don't get comfortable the road gets kind of rough up ahead I looked out the car window and sure enough the road ahead was barely recognizable as a road.

As I pulled my head back into the car I said to David. "Well, I guess roads wouldn't exactly be at the top of my dad's list of things to fix would it?

"On the contrary it was right before him and your mother left for Virginia", David said with a look of irritation on his face.

After hitting what seemed like more potholes that I ever thought possible to exist we made it to the gates of the city. "So this is it", I said as I looked at the Rout iron gate in front of us.

"Well, it used to be things haven't been going so well the city has been starting to destabilize ever since your mom and dad left", David said with a small look of sadness.

As we approached the gate David stopped the car and killed the engine. "Well, let's see if there allowing visitors". David said.

"Why wouldn't they", I asked puzzled.

"Well Andrew seems to think that by not allowing anyone in or out of the city he can calm things down". We stepped out of the car and walked up to the small checkpoint in front of the wall, we were immediately covered in red dots from all over the top of the wall.

"State your business", said a man standing directly above us on top of the wall.

"Charlie it's me and this is uhhhh".

"Young Mr. Slacker" the man said before David could finish his sentence. Well it's been many a year since I've seen you bucko, yes we'll send a carriage right away, Said the man with a thick Irish accent.

"Ok", I said not completely understanding why the man knew who I was as we stepped onto the platform that had been lowered down David filled me in on who he was.

"If you're wondering who that was he was the doctor who brought you into this world".

"Wait, my dad's a licensed physician why didn't he do the whole bringing me into the world thing"?

"Well your dad was out in Immoblius when you're mother had gone into labor he arrived just as you were being born, but Dr. Charlie was the one who performed the procedure". "You're mom thinks the world of him but, your dad still hasn't forgiven him for not waiting the ten minutes so he could perform the procedure".

"Wow, I said my dad sure does know how to hold a grudge".

As we reached the top of the wall I saw just how massive the city was. "Wow", I said in amazement. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and it was identical to the model my dad had given me as a kid.

"Alright well I suppose you're going to want to see Andrew".

"Yes, I would, and seeing him without getting shot would be even better" I said gazing around at the many gunners kept their sights trained on me as I walked along the edge of the wall.

"Don't worry they won't shoot unless I tell them to", said Dr. Charlie.

Once safely off the wall, David pointed me in the direction of a large capitol building towards the center of the city.

"There is a small house across the street from the west wall of the capitol building", David said. "That's where Andrew has been living since your dad put him in charge".

"The Governor's House", I asked puzzled thinking of the model I had played with as a kid.

"Yes, he decided it would be more comfortable to move the governor into the capitol _building and him stay where he could see his mom more often"._

" _So, Ant Cheryl still having that problem with her kidneys", I asked mournfully._

"Afraid so" said David. "Well, sorry I really need to get going there are a few things I need to handle while I'm in town", said Uncle David as he wandered off as I turned to go I heard him shout. "Check your inside pocket", He said as he got into his car.

I looked inside my pocket to find he had left me a present. It was my dad's old wallet I looked inside to find an old piece of paper in a zip lock bag. I put the bag with paper back in the wallet and decided to ask about it later. After a half-hour of walking I reached the governors house. I took one look at it and had to hold onto reality.

I could feel myself slipping away, "No", I said to myself out loud. A few people stared but none of them stuck around. I knew that if I had one of those episodes on the street people would think I was crazy. After I regained control of my consciousness I walked up to the door. KNOCK KNOCK, I knocked twice and waited a small voice replied,

"Who are you and what do you want"? The small voice asked.

Something came over me and made me respond in a cocky voice. "It's yo momma", I said before I could stop myself.

"Oh, really come on in", the door clicked and opened and before I could took two steps in I was tackled.

"Chris, it's great to see you! How long have you been wandering? Do you know where your dad is?" said the guy who tackled me.

"Wait what did you call me"? I was out like a light before I could see his face.

…..

"Where have you been son I've been worried sick", my mother yelled in my face.

"I was only gone for an hour mom", I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, well what If one of those of those weirdo's from the top side got in like they did last week and tried to kill you like they did the Cleary's", mom said outraged.

"1st of all Uncle Alvin can take care of himself, 2nd of all we proved that they were just desperately in need of a place to stay mom", I said trying to calm her.

Right about then dad walked in.

"Alison let the poor boy be", my dad said in his calm voice.

"Sorry sport your mom just cares about you very much", he said as he gave her a heartfelt hug.

"Blah", I said making a gagging sound. There was a ringing sound and I see mom and dad look at the door.

"Yes, I yelled I bet that that's Reida. I walk over to the door and open it.

There was a short girl who was about 12 years old standing in an almost to short skirt.

"Hey Chris, I'm ready for our date later", she said in an all too cute voice.

"Oh, my little man's going on his first date with a girl she Said as she snuggled up to dad.

"Mom", I said pleadingly you're embarrassing me again" I gave my best shot at the evil look she gave me earlier for not being home in time. Then my dad gave me a night pass,

"Alright son I'm extending curfew to 11:30. But be shore and be back here in time or else you'll be locked outside.

"Yes, sir", I said trying to make my voice sound low and manly. Reida giggled. "What", I said.

"You, she said trying not to laugh, you're so funny.

My dad exploded with laughter. "What did I say now", I asked.

"It's not what you said son, said my dad, it's what Reida said to you".

"What's so funny about that, I asked.

"That's what your mother said to me on our first date, my dad said. "And every one that came after it", mom added.

"As we left my wallet dropped out of my inside pocket. As I reached down and picked it up. It felt heavier than it did when I put it in my pocket. I opened it up and looked inside. "I love you dad" (He had given me the key to the Atrium) I said to myself so that Reida couldn't here.

"Come on Chris, Said Reida, we're going to be late.

I had waited forever for the chance to do this. The shelter was set up kind of like the shape of a dog. The Hydrogen generators were at each of the four deepest legs then apartments we lived in were the body of the dog and then there was the observation hull. This is where the head would be.

After months of begging I had convinced dad to let me take Reida up to show her what the sunrise looked like. Even If it was the sunrise in another time zone. It would be the perfect time for me to actually get to show her affection. Even though my dad was the one who had designed and hired the contractors to build these shelters he had to get his financial aid from someone.

Well that someone just happened to be the American board of education. It made since at the time since the educational system was thriving in the 2030s and they were quick to lend all the resources they could so long as they could collect some of the profit.

All the shelters are run by a council. The council is made up seven people. These people are elected by "The People of the Shelter" The catch is that you can't be on the council without being a certified teacher, and the only way to do that is to be mentored by one of the current members of the council. Funny how democracy works aint it.

The observation hull is "Off Limits" to everyone except The Council, The Scientist, The Engineers, and of course My Dad. Back to the point since the "Ex American School Board" runs the place they crack down on any chance of kid doing anything that can be counted as P.D.A.

"Public Display of affection" witch you might of already guessed means.

NO BEING ALONE WITH SOMEONE OF THE OPPISITE GENDER

NO HOLDING HANDS

NO HUGGING

NO LOITERING IN THE HALLWAYS

NO INAPROPRIATE CONTACT

NO FOWL LANGUAGE

NO CHEWING GUM OUTSIDE OF PERSON'S APARTMENT

It sucks when the people who teach you Math and English are also the ones who run your life. My dad gave me a slip to get me passed the councils rules so we could go up to the observation hull.

When we got to the upper level apartments I stopped and looked at Reida she smiled at me. When we reached the door that lead into the labs I picked up the slip of paper and lifted it to the scanner.

"Admit Slip accepted have a nice day Mr. Slacker". I couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny", Reida asked.

"The machine calling me 'Mr. Slacker' like I just did", I said imitating the computers artificial voice. I looked around as we walked in the room was covered in controls and more buttons, switches, and knobs that I thought could ever exist.

I walked up to the front of the room and inserted the card into the machine.

"Dr. Slacker override accepted enjoy the view", said the computer". I held Reida's hand tightly as the protective coverings of the viewing chamber opened. The sun was just setting as we watched. "It's amazing", said Reida as we watched the sun setting before us. "Do you want to see something really amazing", I whispered in her ear. "How", she said cocking her head sideways.

"My dad showed me how to do this when I was still young enough to come in here", I said as I approached the panel near the glass. I reached under the panel and turned the small knob in the back. Reida jumped back in surprise as all the panels in front of the glass retracted into the floor.

"How did you do that", she asked a coy look in her eye.

"Old family secret I said winking at her. She blushed at that.

"Come on over" I said motioning for her to come closer to the glass. She hesitated but came next to me.

"What do you think it's like out there" she asked looking at the horizon in awe struck wonder.

"I don't really know", I said "I guess it's just like in here except bigger".

"Do you think we'll ever really go out there", she asked still looking at the horizon.

"Yep, and I know where we'll go to watch this. I Put my hands on the screen and pulled them apart. The screen lit up in map form and gave me a set of commands I could use.

"What are you doing", Reida asked awestruck by the moving pictures

I maneuvered the controls like I'd done it every day of my life.

"So you can see anywhere in the world", She asked eyes wide with wonder.

"Yep and here's the place I was talking about as I pulled over the giant construction sight. We're going to live in tents she said pointing to the small workers living quarters.

"No of course not these guys are building the city where we'll be living once we're out of here", I said trying to show off my knowledge of my dad's plans.

"Wait". Reida said seeming to be confused. If they can be out right now then why can't we"? I stopped messing with the screen and thought for a moment.

"I don't know". I finally admitted. "Maybe it's because there's nowhere for us to live", I said trying to make sense of the question. Well, anyway we better be going if we're not back to your house If I don't your dad will 'have me by the jumpsuit'", I said impersonating her father.

When we finally got to the door of her dad's apartment she squeezed my hand. "Chris", said Reida.

"Yes", I said the most nervous I'd been in my entire life.

"I think you're supposed to kiss me at the end of a date". "Ok", I said as I leaned in to kiss her I heard the door open I quickly pulled away.

"She's back right on time as you requested sir", I said while he gave me and look of pure discontent. "Well done boy", he said as his looked softened slightly. "So did you have fun kiddo Reida's dad asked. "I shore did Daddy, she said as she hugged him.

When I got back to the apartment I slipped inside to find dad's study light on. Curious I walked in. "Dad, you in here, I called out.

"Yes I'm here son", my dad said form the far end of the room where his Chat box was.

"Are you ok Dad", I asked.

"Well son I… I…

….

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. "Whoa where am I"?

"Welcome back Bucko nice to see your awake there's some people here to see you", said Dr. Charlie. I sat up in my bed and tried to get up. "Wow don't want you to pull that I.V Line out", Said Doctor Charlie.

I looked to the left to see that I to my much horror had a needle in my arm.

"GET THAT OUT OF MY ARM"! I said as I looked at Dr. Charlie with a look of pure anger.

"Ok, no need to get hostile it's just to keep you from tossing and turning you must have had one hell of a dream", He said as he pulled the I.V out of my arm.

"You said that there were people here to see me", I said.

"Oh yes of course", he said.

"Andrew, Cheryl He's awake", he yelled into the hallway.

"Bout time you woke up", said a female voice. "Ant Cheryl", I said as she came over to hug me.

"Oh yeah just forget about me", said a voice I knew all too well.

"No I don't even care that you're here", I said sarcastically. "Get over here man it's great to see you bro", I said giving Andrew a hug. "So where are Alicia and Uncle Charles", Andrew turned away and walked into the hallway.

"What's wrong what did I say", I asked stunned at his reaction.

"They never came out of their Cryotech pods".

"WHAT! I yelled. I knew my dad kept a pack of cigarettes in his wallet for when he got stressed. I pulled out the wallet and found them I shoved one under my lip and asked Ant Cheryl for a light. "You know that's not good for you", she said as she lit the cigarette. Yeah, well neither stress mental or physical I said, my tone a little louder than intended

"What's that" Ant Cheryl said looking at my wallet.

"I don't know something Uncle David gave me. She picked up the wallet and took the paper out of the plastic. As she read her eyes grew wide I sat sadly smoking my cigarette thinking of how much I would miss my uncle and my Cozen.

"Andrew", my ant said, you going to want to see this".

"What, what is it", I asked curious to the papers contents. Andrew didn't move and she handed me the paper it was a record of appliances used in "The Family House" the family mansion my dad had had built.

Kitchen- last used by Charles Hamblet on (July 8th 2059)

Sleep Chamber 4- used by Alicia Cloyd on (July 8th 2059)

Sleep Chamber 8- used by Charles Hamblet (July 8th 2059)

I knew it was long shot considering it would be October in just a few days. "Do you think that maybe they might still be there these status reports are almost 3 months old", I said hopeful that they still were.

"What are you guys talking about", said Andrew from the hallway as he walked in.

"Look at this dude", I said as I handed him the peace of paper. He looked at the paper for a few seconds then stood in awed silence. "We have to go there and see if there still there we have to find them" I said.

"Even if they are alive we can't get to them", Andrew said dropping the sheet of paper to the floor.

"Why Not"! I yelled sliding off the bed and picking up the piece of paper.

"Because, it's in Cleaner country and we couldn't get in there even if you wanted to", Andrew said walking out of the room.

"He's got a point", Ant Cheryl said as she walked out the room.

…

When I was a kid my dad told me after the war the wasteland was in a shamble people that weren't in shelters would do anything and believe anyone that said they could give them safety food and security in mind.

The Nuclear West was divided into several groups of people who believed that they could make life better for themselves or other people, but da always told me that "better" was always a matter of opinion.

The First Group was one created by Shelter 23s residents there shelter had a malfunction and had leaked some of the outer elements into the shelter. They of course had no problem adjusting to the outside world they called themselves The First Group as there Shelter was the first to emerge from the earth and let its citizens into the world.

Their mission was to help the people left outside to educate and civilize the people in the ways of the normal human being. Their mission was successful and created a relatively safe haven to the Northern reaches of the Nuclear West.

The Next group to come out of the NW was the Ridents Ex-Members of the United States Army and National Guard.

They never really did much they took over a local Strip mall and began to sell supplies to whoever would buy them. They were the only group in the NW that would not accept new members into their group. The only people in the Ridents group are descendants of the United States Army and National Guard. They now run almost all trade in the NW.

The Next Group was formed by my dad they came from the East and were always speaking of peace and tranquility. They accepted anyone who needed help even the mutilated and druggies of the NW. There sole mission was to bring the entire NW together.

The next group is one that the nuclear west has taken its toll on. They started out as a band of Russian scavengers. They didn't bother anyone that didn't bother them. That all changed when they scavenge in Shelter 16.

Shelter 16 had been unfinished at the time of the beginning or the North East Invasion. It was left with all kinds of supplies but had a faulty reactor that spilled radiation into the entire interior of the place.

The Commies came along it and Armed with Guns and Anti-Radioactive Jumpsuits they made their way inside. When they left nothing seemed to be wrong they took the supplies and spread it out through there gang. A Year went by and they had no contact with the outside world. They stayed bunkered down in Shelter 2's ruins that had been abandoned years before they arrived due to a power failure,

When they finally went out of their headquarters to trade they finally realized what had happened. The food they had scavenged from the shelter had been exposed to radiation and they had been scared externally by the contact with the radiation

They did not notice the effects until they were told. As far as each of them knew they all looked normal, but when they looked in the mirror they realized their fate. They were inevitably called the "Rad Russians"

They tried every conceivable method to reverse the radiation but they only succeeded in further scarring themselves. After much ridicule by the Nuclear West community they severed all ties to every city and civilization. There is a rumor that when they were near where the supplies from that run were stored they looked completely normal. But this has not yet been proven.

After all the ridicule they cut themselves off from society. They don't bug anyone but they won't lend themselves a help hand to anyone if they can avoid it. They often wander the wasteland. They are great scavengers and are often hired by mercenaries to acquire supplies.

The last gang you have to worry about in the Cleaners. These are as the name suggests your thugs, thieves, gangbangers, outlaws, convicts, etc.

They are one of the most brutal and sick gangs you will find in the NW. They have bases set up throughout the NW and are the only common enemy among all other gangs. They take whatever they want whenever they want from whoever they want.

From Ex-Military to the Radiation scarred to the common thugs and thieves the Nuclear West can be one hell of a place to be if you don't know where your allegiances lye.

I left the Hospital this morning I tried to think of what to say to Andrew to make him think that there was still a way to get to the family. "Man this would be a lot easier if Reida was here", I said to David on our way to my dad's building. David seemed to chuckle at this.

"What's so funny I miss my uh Soon to be wife"

"You'll see what's so funny when we get to your fathers office.

When we got to the office I saw that there were quite a few cars outside. "So my dad's not even here and he still has people working for him", I said sarcastically. "Well someone has to keep the city running", David said. As we walked through the front door I saw that my dad's building was as busy as ever. There were people carrying forms, people pushing carts and carrying mail. Not one of them even stopped to give me or David a second look.

"There is someone who wants' to see you downstairs", David said as we stepped into the only empty elevator.

"Who would want to see me I said as the elevator descended so quickly it made me queasy.

"Oh believe me you'll want to see her too he said as we stepped out of the Elevator.

"Her"? I asked as we stepped into the lower level. We walked across the hallway to where a small pod was sitting on some type of track. I couldn't place it but I knew I'd seen it before. As we came up to it the top of the devise clicked and the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen walked up to me and smacked me in the face.

"Where have you been"! Reida yelled in my face. I've been down here for 5 days with no one to talk to but you damn uncle". She kept moving forward at me like a leopard about to tear apart its prey. Before I could say a word she punched me in the face and I was out cold the last thing I remember hearing was David's voice saying,

"Now why in the hell did you do that"?

…..

I was in the Shelter again. Reida was in front of me. "So it's settle you take the Adapter train and I'll come out the main entrance", I said with a stern look on my face.

"Why is it you who has to walk when you're much more important than I am", Said Reida begged. I took her tightly in my arms and pulled her closely.

"Baby you're the most important thing period''.

I picked her up in my arms like a groom carrying a bride across the thresh hold. I kissed her passionately as I laid her down in the A.T.

"When will I see you again?" She asked as I moved away.

"2 days tops". I said. "I love you she said as the top of the A.T closed.

When I woke up I was in the Hospital again, but this time there were no friendly family members waiting for me only one really pissed off fiancé. "Can I talk without getting knocked out again", I asked looking at Reida with a look of nothing but sarcasm.

"Don't count on it I'm still mad as hell at you", she said trying to conceal a smile.

"Oh so I was off by a few days why did you hit me in the face"? I asked.

"Because I missed you and it's lonely without you around", she said.

"That is the worst lie I have ever heard", I said.

"Ok, so maybe having your uncle and your cozen constantly coming around saying 'why didn't you push him in here' all the time oh my god it's unbearable"! Reida said.

"Look at me babe", I said as she tried to focus her eyes on her lap but failed. When she looked at me I took her hand in mine.

"I'm here now listen to me I'm not going anywhere I promise". I looked into her eyes and we moved closer and closer till we were face to face. Her lips touched mine and I knew things were getting better.

When I got out of the hospital I decided to go and see what I could find in my mom and dad's old house when the cab driver dropped me he stared at me for a moment then went wide eyed and drove off before we could pay for the ride.

"What was that all about", Reida said as I slipped my hand into hers. "Superstitious people" I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean", Reida asked as we walked up the gravel driveway.

"Well apparently I'm going to be either the one that saves this place or the one that brings it all to the ground", I said as we neared closer and closer to the house.

"But your dad he's the Dr. Why would people think that you would be the undoing of his greatest creation"? "Where there is hope there is fear", I said quoting my father"

"So what is this place", Reida asked. (I had wanted it to be a surprise.) Well this used to be my dad's inner city house". "Wow so why are we here, I mean I know the place is sentimental to you because your parents used to be here but why did you bring me", Reida said as I unlocked the door with a combination I knew all too well.

When the door clicked open she looked at me puzzled. How did you know the code David doesn't know it does he" Reida asked. "No", I said why do you ask"? "Well I asked if could stay somewhere else like your parents' house when we first arrived and he said he didn't have the code". "The code is simple", I said it's my mom's birth Day, his birth Month, and the last of digits of my birth year", I said

"Why is that so simple", Reida asked

"Because He uses that password on just about everything", I said "Even when I was little I could remember that code".

"What is it", Reida asked as we walked further into the house and into the living room which was full of empire furnishings.

"14/08/42" I said sitting down on the dusty couch.

"Wow I guess your mom really cared about the way her home looked" Reida said changing the subject.

"You have no idea", I said chuckling at how much cleaning mom used to do in the shelter when I was little.

"How did you know where the house was", Reida finally asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Well do you remember that giant model we used to play with when we were younger"? I asked.

"Yeah, I used to love to race cars with you on those tiny streets". "WAIT ONE SECOND! Are you telling me that that model was the original plans for this city"? She said wide eyed. I nodded casually.

"Wow to think that thing we played with for all those years was the plans for something so important", Reida said gasping at the thought.

"Na I said it's just the way my dad was, he used to be a really, well was and is a great guy but having the weight of the world on his shoulders has finally taken its toll on him.

"So why are we here" Reida asked a little impatient.

"Well my dad didn't walk to everywhere he went", I said walking to the backdoor, and

"So", she said.

"So he used to have a car here if it's here we'll have a way to travel", I said finding the door to the garage.

I pulled on the knob to find it was locked. "Damnit" I said out loud.

"Voice verification accepted", Said a computerized voice. The door clicked open.

"Well I guess cursing at it really does help", I said as I opened the door. The car didn't look like much just an old "2027 Ford Flyer". My dad had helped them design the car in 2022 and had loaned them the money to manufacture it.

"Wow, so uh it could use a bit of a cleanup", Reida said.

"Watch this I said I walked over to the opposite wall and flipped the light switch. The room was instantly full of florescent light. I waited in silence for a few moments but shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow that's bright", I said.

"Hmm I thought for shore that my dad would have like a cleaning robot or something that would get it cleaned up", I said disappointed. "Well, I guess it's just another opportunity to explore the city", I said. "They've got cars I guess they should have 'Car Washes' somewhere in this city", I said as I slid into the front seat.

"Wait", Reida said once she was in the car.

"What", I asked.

"We don't know how to drive this thing", she said a look of worry on her face.

"Oh don't be such a kill joy", I said smiling

We couldn't find the keys but then thinking of my dad I reached under the steering wheel. "There you are you little devil", I said putting the key in the ignition.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing", Reida asked nervously as the crackled to life. "Of course I know what I'm doing it's just like any videogame.

When we pulled out the garage the car automatically signaled for me to turn left. I pulled onto the road. "So, what are we going to do now", Reida asked.

"Well I was thinking about maybe stopping by and picking up my cozen Andrew and Ant Cheryl.

"Do we have to pick up that little twerp", Reida asked loathingly.

"Yes, we do he's in need of a few friends and you like Ant Cheryl don't you".

"Yea, But your cozen better not try and flirt with me again". She said buckling her seatbelt.

When we got to Andrew's house, He ran outside and opened the door thinking it was my dad. He seemed unhappy that it was me that had showed up and not him. We walked inside and found Ant Cheryl sitting happily in front of the television. "So Ant Cheryl feel like going for a ride around town", I asked.

"You know I love to travel" she said getting up from the Couch.

When everyone had gotten in the car I asked Ant Cheryl where the nearest carwash was. Over on the next road it's the building with a giant cockroach on top of the building.

"Wow", I said that's the first time I've ever heard that one"...

When we left the car wash people stared at the car still not believing that it was on the streets again. It had not been seen sunlight since my dad had left the city years ago. When we had toured the city we decided to go to my dad's office building to see if maybe there was a way for me to contact the old mansion.

When we got to the driveway it was packed, people were hustling and bustling trying to get through the gate. I almost ran a few over a few trying to make my way around to the secret entrance in the back of the office building. When I made my way there I realized that I didn't know where the button to open the door. The only reason I even knew it was there was because of the model my dad given me. When you pressed a little button shaped like a book on the bottom of the toy car it opened.

"I think I know how to get the door open", I said.

"Well make it snappy if that crowd figures out where we are they'll tip the car over", said Andrew.

"Ok ok just keep quiet I have to think back to my language classes", I said thinking back to my dad's lessons in language. "Livro" I said with a terrible Accent. "Ryserver, Come on dad why do always make this complicated.

"What about German", Said Reida? "Worth a shot", I said.

"Boek", I said as I saw the people making their way to our car. The gate came down and I gunned it into the garage at the back of the building. "Wow, now that's one for the books", I said the adrenaline still pumping through my veins.

We hopped on the elevator and pressed the button to go directly to my Dad's office. "What do you think that was all about", I asked Andrew.

"I don't know maybe see your dad's car on the street was just too much without your father around", Andrew said as the elevator ascended.

When we stepped off the elevator I was met face to face with Uncle David. "Hey what are you doing here", I asked stepping past him.

"Well there's someone who wants to see you", He said stepping aside. I looked up to my dad's desk and saw the chair was turned around and someone was sitting in it.

"Dad"! I said as I raced over to the chair but when I got to the other side of the chair it was not my dad that was waiting. "Mom"? I asked stunned at how little she had changed in the past 5 years.

"Yeah It's me sorry I'm not your father", She said.

"Oh Mom, I'm so glad to see you", I said embracing her in a death grip hug.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry we had to leave you there but your father needed me and I just couldn't just say no", she said.

"So is dad still in Virginia", I asked?

"No, He decided to see if he could find any survivors further north so he's in New Hampshire", She said with a disappointed look.

"Well, Look Who it is Cheryl It's Been Ages how are you", my mom asked.

"Well I was actually just thinking of you", Ant Cheryl said walking towards my mom and giving her a hug.

"Well it's good to know I'm thought of", my mom said walking over to look out the wall to wall windows.

"So uh mom how are we going to calm the mob outside down", I asked.

"Do you doubt my abilities you know your father's not the only one who knows how to work a crowd", my mom said looking at me with a look of a very sneaky woman.

"So you're going to go out there", I asked.

"No I am", said a voice that had laid dormant in my memories until just this very moment the man behind the camera the day that picture was taken.

"Tomy"? I said surprised at how well I recognized the voice I hadn't heard since I was 11 years old. It came to me immediately he was the one behind the camera that day. "Well why don't you turn around and look at me". I turned around and ran and tackled Tomy. "Well it's good to see you too he said returning the hug.

"So how are we going to get out of the building"?

"Well I am going walk straight out the front door that should confuse them long enough for your mother to get their attention so that I can deliver my speech on the pop out podium that you and Andrew will have to activate.

"Well there's just one small problem with that", Andrew said in his killjoy voice.

"What's the problem now Mr. Down and Out", I said in a convicting voice.

"The Problem with that is that the pop out podium stage is on the outside of the gate", andrew stated with a menacing tone.

"Well", Said Tomy. "So there's a few holes on my plans but there has to be a way".

"What if Ant Cheryl took dads car and acted like she was going to run them over", I said Brainstorming.

"Dude are you insane"? Andrew Said killing my idea train.

"No he may be onto something if we can back them up we can get up to the control box and then they'll realize that we're about to make an announcement', said tomy

"But stil,l what if mom loses control of the car and hurts one of those people or herself".

"Cuz did we grow up on the same planet", I said giving him a dumb look. Fully remembering how crazy but good driver she was….

...

Everything was in place. Me and Andrew where in the bushes in front of the building. Reida on her request decided to ride with ant Cheryl in the car which was just around the corner. We would begin the plan as soon as Tomy walked outside.

When he walked outside the reaction was instantaneous people stopped trying to tear down the gate and just stared I pushed the call button on the walk'n talk. I heard the tires squeal and then the car was coming around the corner at Ant Cheryl's favorite speed. Fast! "Ok cuz you ready", I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be", He replied. Just as planned when Ant Cheryl came speeding towards them the crowd backed up.

We sprang into action while Ant Cheryl stopped the car with 720 spin. We hit the panels on each side and the stage went forward. That's when things got out of hand the crowd instead of realizing what we were doing must have thought it was a deterrent to keep them out of the building.

They lunged forward trying to get on the stage but apparently Andrew did something because a cage popped up around the stage and thankfully us as well. Then mom walked on stage the crowd went silent.

"People of the Neutral City is this what we've come to". I made my way to Andrew as she spoke to the stunned crowd. "We are the greatest city in the entire West and none can dispute this", my mom continued… About the time I got to Andrew there was a man who had made his way to the front of the crowd wearing a raggedy old worn out Shelter Jumpsuit.

I couldn't tell which shelter the jumpsuit came from but it looked really well used and had been altered with armament pieces on the shoulders and knees.

"We need Dr. Slacker not his house whore", the man in the jumpsuit yelled.

"Hay watch it that's my mom you're talking too", I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I decided the barrier had been broken so I made my way on stage and nudged my stunned mother away from the mike.

"My father made this place so that people could live in peace and tranquility", I said beginning my speech. "So why do you people work so hard to find the flaws in all the things he's done for you"? "You live better than anyone in the world today". "Why are you here giving his wife, my mother all the hell for problems you your selves have created"?

"Alright, let's say that you are The Doctors son", Said the man in the jumpsuit.

"How do you plan to deal with our problems", He began to rant on and on about the countless problems. "What do you plan to do about the job situation or the impure water or the fact that we can't get WI-FI on the south side of the city"? Finally I was sick and tired of his idiotic speech and I stopped him in the middle of him talking about the toilets not flushing all the way.

"SHUT UP". The Crowd stared at me with a look of pure surprise. "I said I would help you with your problems that doesn't mean I'm going to take care of the little stuff that you can fix you just don't because you're a lazy ungrateful little people who my father worked for years and years for to make your lives better and you've all managed to destroy it like it was something that can be remade just by him showing up". "Alright now let's do this one problem at a time what is the problem that everyone has and don't you dare say WI-FI"!

The word "jobs" echoed up through the mob of people. "I have a solution for the job issue", I said. "I shall begin where my dad left off. We will begin to restore the roads in the Nuclear West".

"What about our children's education they grow up and know only what we can teach them".

"With the money you receive from the road jobs you will be able to build schools and pay patrol parties to find educational materials out in the ruins".

"What about WI-FI", asked a young teenager in the front row? "We will deal with the WI-FI when we have brought society back on its own two feet".

"The crowds began to subside and then there was almost no one there except the usual town crowd." When I walked off the stage my family was waiting for me. "Well what's the plan now hot shot", Tommy said giving me a hug.

"We need to get the family together", I said to mom.

"Then what" Andrew asked walking to my dad's car.

"We plan our next move".

"Well what's the next move"? , Andrew asked a dubious look on his face.

"Well with construction under way we're going to need an army to protect the workers", I said.

"Mr. Slacker no offense but we don't really have the luxury of the time we need to train an army", Tomy said.

"We don't have to train an army", I said knowingly.

"Then where to you propose we get one"? , Tomy asked.

"Well we go to the one place we know has an army", I said.

"And that would be", Andrew asked sarcastically.

"The Rad Russians" I said a mischievous look on my face.

"Are you Insane"?! , Andrew yelled out.

"No think about it they have the weaponry, the man power, and the training we need to protect the workers.

"They won't work with us, Mom started in, they never have they wouldn't even have sit down with your father", Mom said a look of defeat falling over her face.

"Yeah but we'll be doing something that directly affects them", I said trying to make it seem like a more likely possibility.

"How does this affect them", Andrew asked a little puzzled.

"Chris is right", Tomy Chimed in, with a new road trade would be affected substantially".

"Even if we got the help of the Ridents, that won't be enough, Andrew said.

"Andrew is also right this is large project they are a strong force but not a very large one", Tomy said.

"Then we'll enlist help from anywhere that will help us", I said.

"Who would want to help a dying city"? , said a man passing by.

"Wait a minute sir come back here"! The man turned around. He was wearing a grim reaper style cloak where no one could see his face. "Take off your hood", I said approaching the man.

"Why, so you can ridicule me and throw me out of the city", the man said in an offended tone.

"No I just wanted to see who you were", I said.

The man removed his hood and I immediately became aware of the reason he was wearing it. "Do you now see why I travel this way"? The old man said I've been like this since we went into that place".

"Wait you're a Rad Russian", I said looking at the man's scarred face.

"Yeah what's it to you", the old man said in a harsh voice.

"Wait", said Andrew with a confused look, you can't be one of the originals that was almost 50 years ago and you can't be that old and still roaming the Nuclear West",

"Can He", Andrew asked. He looked to me for an answer.

"The radiation had a secondary effect it caused us to age a lot slower", the old man said looking tired, "We do die but not till we're in our 150's".

"That's that's amazing", Andrew said approaching the man. "No it's a curse that I wouldn't wish on even the most evil of people", he said almost out of breath.

"Are you ok", I asked.

"Well I just got cheated out of the last of my metal so I don't have anything for the water I was supposed to bring back to the group", he said looking very sad.

"Come with me", my mom said suddenly jumping in the conversation. The old man followed her slowly to my dad's car she opened the door and motioned for him to sit down.

"Thank you Mrs. Slacker it really is an honor to meet you", the old man said suddenly changing his tone.

"Here have a water she pulled a bottled water from the cooler below the back seat of the car. "I'm surprised you're so kind to me after all the troubles my people have caused you", the old man said drinking his water.

"Well you can't judge a man by the action of his peers", my mom said.

"Spoken like a true saint Thank you very much but my dilemma still stands I need water we will surly die without it and the last of my metal was hustled out of me by one of the venders", He said sounding like the very lives of his group had been taken way along with his money.

"Well I don't think I can get your money back but I might be able to supply all of your people with a nearly limitless supply of water if they would aid us in the building of the Road", my mom said.

"That would be wonderful but, I'm not the one you would have to talk to", he said a smile slightly forming on his face.

"Do you know who we would need to talk to", I asked handing him another bottle of water.

"That would be "The Elder"; He said drinking the water as if it would be his last savoring the flavor.

"Well who's that", I asked.

"You should know him", Andrew said looking at me like I was stupid. "Who", I said feeling like I was being left out on some key information.

"Your Uncle Dylan", Andrew said.

"Wait, Your telling me that my "Uncle Russian" is an actual Rad Russian.

"Yes indeed", said Mom. Well then why didn't they want to join the cause if Uncle Russian is the leader him and dad were really close", I said puzzled.

"Well, said mom looking a bit disappointed, "you'll have to ask him that yourself". I could tell mom was holding back on me but my gut instinct told me to leave this one alone.

"Well even I get Uncle Russian to help us it's still a long shot", I said.

"What if we got the Ridents, The Rad Russians, plus the law enforcement in the city", Said Reida walking up Ant Cheryl right on her heals. "That would be almost impossible", I said thinking of how grand it would be.

"Why not", asked Reida.

"Because the groups in the Nuclear West are different groups for a reason", Tomy said. Eyeballing Reida. "The different groups are on thin ice as it is we're trying to just keep everybody off each other's land and keep the skirmishes to a minimum", Tomy continued.

"Well Tomy", I said, "Sometimes you got to take chances to get results". "Spoken just like your father, Tomy said, looking very proud of me."Well where shall we begin", I asked openly.

"Well you can't go to the Russians", Said the old man finishing off his third bottle of water and starting a fifth.

"Why not", I asked blatantly.

"We're having problem's", he said a look of annoyance falling over him, a small gang has been harassing people and spray painting graffiti all around the town, but if you could get rid of that little gang of misfits, he said his thick Russian accent showing through, You would have a very good standing with the council Elders".

"Well the people in this town will take any job that is offered so long as it has a backing from the Governor", said mom. Nudging Andrew. Andrew cringed at the word

"Governor". Andrew said his face filled with disgust.

"What's so bad about the governor", I asked directing the question at Andrew. "He's not keen on doing anything if there's not something in it for him", Andrew said his voice wavering as if he were a little nervous.

"Oh come one how bad can he be" I said. "Andrew's right", said Tomy chiming in, the only person the people in this city trust more than your father is the Governor". "Well who is he" I asked. "Well he's not really a Man per say", said tomy a cringe coming across his face. "Wait the governor is T4", I said. I was out before I even knew it hit me...

….

I was in the Family Mansion. I was in my room. I heard the unmistakable sound of my dad's lab door slamming then opening again and shutting lightly. "Sir as I have told you the process can simply not be replicated", said tomy's voice.

"Why not it happened once why can't I recreate it", my dad asked his tone full of anger and irritation. I crawled closer to my bedroom door to hear more of the conversation.

"That entire incident was a scientific anomaly", said tomy trying to reason with my father.

"We've Already tried three times if you try it again you might not live to see the fifth", said tomy, his voice for the first time in his life sounding like he was actually angry

"Wait", my father said suddenly his voice sounding hopeful", we need a better conductor", my dad was raving now, good thing mom didn't know about this she'd of gone loony if she knew what they were talking about. I heard the sound of my dad running. Then I heard a loud sound like a giant radio emitting static.

"Dr.". I heard Tomy's voice shudder.

"James", I could hear tomy walking towards the door. I heard the sound of the door opening. It didn't close…

The lights were out. I couldn't see anything. I heard tomy run down the stair. "James what have you done", I heard him make his way up the stairs.

Then in an instant the power, the light's, everything was back on", I heard tomy put dad on the couch. I walked up to my bedroom door. I swiped my hand across the opening mechanism. I walked over to the couch where my dad was laying tomy bent over him. "What's wrong with daddy", I asked when Tomy looked at me.I was back in reality before I heard the reply.

…

"I thought that he was destroyed", I said as I awoke in Tomy's House. "Well he was or so we thought for a long time", Tomy said.

"How could he had survived after we purged the system", I asked confused.

"Well the system wasn't the only place he was downloaded to", Tomy said handing me a cup of Herbal Tea.

"Where is everyone else", I asked sitting up on the couch.

"I sent them home they don't need to be here when this happens", Tomy said standing over me.

"When what happens", I asked not sure what would happen next.

"The Tea I've just given you is not just Tea it contains a highly potent drug called Astentia", he said.

"That drug it's for trauma Patients so that they can remember intense moments in there memory", I said asking more than anything.

"Yes", Tomy said lifting me off the couch and carrying me into the next room over. "It will cause your mind to completely reset itself", He laid me on the table and began to place my arms in restraints.

"Why the restraints ", I asked as I was strapped onto the medical bed.

"There will be some physical effects your body will have a few physical seizures during the initial stages", he said.

"Why is everything getting brighter", I asked as the once dim seeming lights began to blind me. "Your eyes will go very bright with light right before you lose all sight", he said as he did the last restraints.

"Promise Reida won't hear any of this tomy", I said as the blackness hit me.

"I promise" Tomy said.

…

"So what are we going to do about the governor", I asked as I awoke.

Well I suppose that you will have to go and talk to him you really don't have much of a choice in that matter", Tomy replied. He walked around and undid the straps on my legs and then my arms I fell forward weak from the treatment as he undid the rest of the straps that held me to the table that was perpendicular to the ground.

Tomy helped me to my feet. I stumbled onto the couch across the room from me and waited for my motor control to come back to me. I felt like everything in my body had been hit with a sledgehammer then thrown in a pot of boiling grease.

"Why is it so hot?" I asked boiling as I sat on the couch.

"The chemical I used raises the body temperature", he said as he placed a thermometer\under my arm. He pulled it out as it beeped and wrote down the result on a clipboard. "It seems that your body temperature has risen a little more than predicted.

"So how do we fix that?" I asked scarred of what might be in store.

"Well there isn't really much we can do, but I would advise you don't spend too much time in the sun for the couple days.

"I don't figure there is much danger in that". I said. "I figure Reida is going to want me all to herself", I laughed thinking of how long we had wanted to the chance to be alone for real.

Tomy got a look on his face the kind of look that made me think something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong tomy"? I asked.

"Well master slacker I must admit I am envious of your relationship with Reida", he said looking down as if he was ashamed.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" I asked confused by the statement.

"The Doctor never created anyone to be compatible with Me.", I thought back to my childhood and all the electronic personalities that my father created. It was hard to believe that he had never made one for Tomy. Tomy was my father's greatest creation. He had been with my father long before he had met my mother or even become known as a great visionary and inventor to the world.

"Well your temperature has returned to normal but you will still be volatile to heat", He said removing thermometer from under my arm. The thought lingered in my mind that maybe dad and Tomy were that close of friends and he just didn't want anyone in the way of that. I immediately pushed the thought out of my mind. My father had always been an understanding person as long as I could remember. Could it be that maybe he just didn't know that tomy sought out companionship?

"Master Slacker is everything all right?

"Nothing to worry about Tomy". I said as I began to walk out of the room. I made it to the door before the blackness grabbed me.

…

I was back in the Shelter in the court room with Mom to my left and Tomy to my right. I couldn't see Reida anywhere but my dad was standing at the bench being questioned by a man I recognized at once. He was the head of the council and my English Teacher. Mr. Roger's, He had been teaching for almost 30 years and he had dealt with enough people to be able to look into the eyes of someone he had never met and immediately get his opinion of them

"Mr. Slacker, I believe you know why we are here today". He said as he paced in front of the bench where my father sat seemingly careless. He sat exactly like I did in Mr. Rogers's class. Come to think of almost everyone did because all he did was ramble on about Proper Grammar and how our generation is committing genocide on the English language. God, it puts me to sleep just thinking about it. My father replied in a very lax manner.

"Yeah, I believe so", my father replied making a grammar mistake just to watch him squirm. "And by the way it's Dr. Slacker'. Mr. Rogers twitched. Me and Dad had perfected the art of annoying the hell out of this guy.

"Well we believe that you do not have the Shelter Resident's best interest in mind with this decision". I recognized this memory now it was a week before dad left. "We are giving you the chance to change your mind or the council will vote to have you detained". My father smirked at his comment.

"Well then I will give the council a chance to reconsider before I make fools at out of all your paper pushing bureaucrat", he said then leaned back in his chair pretending to sleep. I looked to my left and saw that mom looked worried. I reached over and took her hand in mine trying to comfort her.

"You're insults are signs of ignorance and childishness. He said making his face look sophisticated and mature.

"Your use of big words in a small sentence show that you don't have a single good come back in that old rotten brain of yours, maybe you should consult Trolley and he can give you some advice on that". I stifled a laugh. That was the one button that could make him go off. He hated being compared to the host of "Mr. Roger's Neighborhood". My Dad had always said he wished that he had died instead of the beloved host of the children's show.

"Well it seems you have made your decision. Fellow council members I motion for Dr. Slacker and his immediate Family be placed in containment. The council sounded off there unanimous vote.

"I" the council said simultaneously. My Father didn't seem to bother by this he simply put his hands out in front of him as if he was going to be cuffed. My Mom, Tomy and Me stood and walked up to the bench and stood with my father.

I knew my father would never let himself, let alone his own family be harmed. They escorted us to the holding cell. We were put in the slightly cramped room with a small piece furniture w like a couch built into the wall. My dad told us all to sit on the couch and wait. Then he stepped through the wall.

It happened so quickly it actually scared me. I went to look at mom for comfort but found that her and tomy were both gone.

...

When I woke up I was back at my parents' house. Reida was asleep next to me in the bed. I reached over and put my arm around her she pulled me closer and we fell asleep.

When I woke up I reached over found that Reida was gone. I sat up and looked around. It was just like our old house from before. The same one that Uncle Charles and Cozen Alicia might be trapped in.

I walked down the hallway looking at the photos of family members I hadn't seen in years, and some I had only just seen at the get together the other night. At the end of the hallway was an ornate frame with a photo of someone I had never seen. She had long blonde hair and beautiful eyes that looked like they held every emotion all at once. I made a mental note to ask who she was.

When I reached the kitchen I was hit in the face by a smell I hadn't had meet my nose since we had gone into the shelter. A home cooked breakfast. I walked into the living room to see that Reida was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I Assumed that it was something from before the war a rerun of some old TV show that had been played a thousand times over.

I was amazed to see that it was a man standing in front my father's office building with the green Live TV symbol flashing in the upper right hand corner. I watched the lower subtitles as I sat down and put my arm around her. She cuddled against me as I sat down.

The doorbell rang. I walked to the door to find my whole family had come to have breakfast. I wasn't altogether surprised about it. With mom and grandma in the house it would be one hell of a breakfast.

I could never understand why Andrew and Reida didn't get along. I mean it didn't really make sense to me. We set the table and as usual Reida was to my left and Andrew was across from me. We sat as everyone else found there places at the table.

It was hard to believe how many people I knew were there, considering just a few days before I didn't even know who I was. As everyone took their seat I looked around the table at the inconceivable amount of food that was there. This however reminded me of the people in the city that had nearly nothing.

Then I heard a sound like a tornado it shook the house then there was a thump on the roof. I pulled Reida and my mother close to me wondering what it could be. There was a sound of heavy doors opening and closing upstairs, then SILENCE…

"How are you all doing this evening"?, asked a voice I knew but couldn't place immediately. A deep acid tinged voice that seemed to speak perfectly putting each letter, each syllable out like a drum. "It's been a long time since I've seen this many of you in one place", it said as the footsteps and voice grew louder like an incoming storm ready to destroy all that lay in it's path.

"T4" Tomy Said with obvious discontent as the governor of "The Neutral City" made his way from the bottom of the staircase to the kitchen. Whispers fluttered quietly back and forth across the dinner table. The governor took a spot in an empty chair I hadn't noticed before. "What is your Business here T4"?

" Now come old friend why be hostile I know my arrival may have been a little mellow dramatic but, we can both agree that if I had simply shown up at the front door you wouldn't have let me in the house" The governor or 'T4' was a tall chubby but muscular man in a dark green suite with a dark violet tie covered in red teardrop shapes that made it look lie it had been raining blood on him when he took a victim.

"You are not welcomed at this dinner table you should know that by now", Tomy said taking a defencive stance at the end of the dinner table he was at.

"Now once again I ask why the hostility I have done nothing wrong short of my entry, and not thanking the ladies for putting such a beautiful meal on the table", the governor smiled like the joker when he had Louis Lane trapped in the building with barrels full of gasoline.

"Why do I feel like we've met but I don't know who you are the serum was supposed to restore my memory back to the way it was in the Shelter.

"Indeed, I'm sure Thomas's concoction did just that but your memory wasn't entirely un-tampered with when you when into that shelter now was it Mrs. Slacker. Suddenly he turned to my mother who looked really distressed. Oh and not even brave enough to come to this city yourself".

"What is he talking about"? I asked my mom as she looked down at her lap. I looked at her as she stood and walked over to the governor and whispered something in the governor's ear before walking over to me.

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I needed to be sure that I wouldn't be harmed when I came here." Then her skin shimmered like uncle David's did when we were on the roof. Only this time it was a girl. It took me a moment to recognize her.

She had blond hair, a skinny frame and I could tell she wore contacts by the color. Bright lime green. 'My dad's favorite color' Then it hit me… The woman from the painting it was her she fainted to the floor before I had a chance to ask her any questions. I picked her up and walked into the living room setting her on the couch for some reason Reida decided to stick around the table in the awkward silence.

I pulled the box off her chest trying to maintain her dignity even though there wasn't very much there. I moved her hair behind her face trying to place her face I knew I had spent more than a day with her before we went into the shelter. She had been a babysitter, a caregiver, and someone who had shown me love and affection.

I set her across the couch and laid her head on my lap trying to figure out how I knew her. But then I saw something hanging from her neck I picked it up it was a locket like something out the movie Annie. I clicked the small button on the side to see a picture of a her on one side and on the other was a guy with obviously not natural blonde hair and a butterfly shaped necklace.

I was out like a light…

…

I should have been used to waking up in my past but i wasn't. i was in my room i looked down at myself i could'nt have been more than 7 maybe 6.

"Allison you have got to stop this jealousy shit", came my dad's thundering voice. I moved down the hallway to see what all the commotion was about. My father was standing in the living room facing one couch which i assumed my mother was sitting on.

Across the living room and the coffee table was the blonde woman from the get together.

"How can you keep an old girlfriend here in the same house with your son and me your own wife", i heard my mother ask trying to hold her composure but not really succeeding. I could'nt understand why the blonde woman wasn't making an attempt to defend herself.

...

I awoke on the couch across from the blonde woman. I heard a man clear his throat and when i looked to my left i saw someone i didn't want to see.

"I know your not fond of me but I'm not the bad guy, T4 said exhaling smoke from his cigar.

"As far as I'm concerned you are in fact THE BAD GUY", i said sending him the most evil look i could muster.

"And why is it that I'm the bad guy", He asked as if he truely wanted to know my answer to his question.

"You almost killed my father"!, I yelled as loud as i could in my whispering tone not wanting to alert everyone in the house to our conversation.

"Before we continue our little chat I really must warn you, that you may have one of your little epidsodes again if you don't calm yourself, T4 said in an all too caring voice.

"Why do even act like you care"? i asked

"Don't be so nieve Christopher, I may not be your father's favorite but i still come from the same place as tomy and i have an unconditional love for you". I was litterally stunned beyond words how could he have just said that.

"Wha. wha.. What did you just say"? I fumbled out.

"Chris, is all right if i call you chris"?, he muttered, I nodded almost imperceptibly. " I know some of the things you've been told have lead you to believe that I'm well...", He trailed off

"Evil", I offered with as much as conviction as i could muster in my current state of emotional confusion.

"i suppose you could use that term if you like, but if you will give me a chance i will explain all of what happened". "So tell me what you know and I'll fill you in on what you don't". His voice seemed to sofen sounding more like Tommy. I had almost forgotten that T4 came from the same place as all my father's other creation's.

'My Father's Mind'

...

My Father was working endlessly in order to further his research into the BioMachanical Field after his success with Tomy and all the other creations that had arrived through his experiments. He had found that by manipulating the amount and position of dopamine in his brain he could create differant personalities.

Because his mood was shifted in the area of creation and the betterment of mankind this is the type of personality that tomy recieved when he was created. However the tides turned when he became more involved in politics and propaganda. He was so overwelmed by it that during the creation of T4 that he actually shifted the already manipulated dopamine levels back to there origins.

This created a much more law based BioMech personality. So as the weekes progressed my father took a much more family based aproached to his government dealings while T4 took a much more politicly correct approach. This lead to a great fall out and a pointing of guns at eachother,and T4's exhile to a prison to work as a warden.

...

"I figured as much", T4 said moving over to the couch and stroking the blonde woman's hair.

"Ok so let me Guess", I scoffed getting ready for my rant."My father's political aspirations were far to egotisical to achieve any kind of state of stabilization in Any Society let alone America's.

"As a matter of fact your father's plans were genious, but i couldn't let him just put his plan's into effect what fun would that be and plus people in the american public wouldn't stand for a perfect idea, Every good idea need's an opposition". He said a slighly misceiviesh grin flashing across his face."The fact of the matter was that me and your father were on the same team"

"If you were on the same team and what your telling me is true then what caused my dad to send you off to the prison in calcutta"?, I asked hoping i would catch him in the lie.

"Now come Mr. Slacker you can't be that **Imperceptable** ", He said. Darkness i was out like a light again.

...

"Timothy I need you to take her away from here i can't take the political stress and worrying wheather or not these two are going to kill eachother while i'm at a ralley", came my father's unmistakable Voice.

"Sir, If i may", came Tomy's Voice, "What will we say to the public about this we will need a reason for him leaving won't we, We can't just have them dissapear can we, we would have a full scale public uproar from the people that support Timmothy's Principle political plans". Silence filled the room then i heard T4 speak.

"Dr. Slacker if we are to push me out of the picture and take Mrs. Elemore out of the picture we must make a public scene.

"What do you mean?", My father asked.

"Why not a political battle gone too far somthing that end's almost in blood shed and with me in some sort of forced change of scenary for said Violent occurance.

...

"How did you do that", I Asked as i came to with T4 still sitting running his fingers through the blonde woman's hair.

"I simply used a trigger word to bring the repressed memory to light", He said moving slightly placing the woman's head on his lap.

"Well, a little warning would be nice next time", I said rubbing my head. "What does she have to do with all this", i asked as i sat up on the couch.

"Didn't you pay attention, She's e entire reason i left in the first place"!

"Yes, but why", i asked raising my hands.

"I'll let her answer your questions", he said rising off the couch. He walked over to the stairway he had decended from. "Don't be to quick to judge any one person Mr. Slacker". he ascended the rest of the way before i heard the helicopter start and fly off.

For the first time she started to stir. I walked over and shook her shoulder gently to see if i could wake her. She trned over onto her back before looking at me. I could now see her Beautiful Green eyes staring back at me. I was starting to understand why mom would have been just a little bit jealous of of her.

"What happened?", she said with a slightley squeeky but still cute voice.

"I was about to ask you the exact same thing", i said as she sat up steadying herself on the couch. i scooted closer trying to see if i could uncover more memories of her without making myself pass out.

"Well i guess i owe you an appology for lieing, it wasn't meant to hurt you", she said placing her hand on my knee. "your parents, they didn't want you to be alone".

"Then why didn't they come and see me themselves?", I snapped back at her.

"Look i know your upset but, they didn't mean any harm by sending me here", she said looking into my eyes. I wanted to stay mad at her. i wanted to yell at her that she could of just as easily stayed there in disquise, but i knew that she was right.

"Where are they?" i asked trying to move on with the subject

"They're in New Mexico on another city expansion project", she said shifting closer to me, making me a little nervous for some reason. I got up from the couch and moved into the kitchen finding my plate wrapped in plastiwrap. I took it out popping it in the maxiwave on the brushed granite countertop.

I sat down at the table eating my food, not as good as it would have been fresh but still the best i had had in years. i paused mid bite as i felt the sweet sensation of cool hands on my shoulders. I leaned and turned into a sweet kiss from the only girl who could bring me any peace at all.

"So what's the deal babe"?, Reida said sliding around to sit on my lap.

"This is Savanna", i said gesturing to her sitting on the couch across from me. I pulled Reida closer. We snuggled as close as i could get. I berried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent. her smell was like drug a deep green apple perfume.

"Hi I'm Reida", she said holding out her hand to Savanna. Savanna seemed hesitant to touch her hand. I could see it and I was sure Reida could feel it to. Could it be that we had all met before and my memory and been further been tampered with? I decided not to think about right then for fear of having one of my episodes again.

"When will the real Mr. and Mrs. Slacker be able to come here?", Reida asked to break the tension.

"It all depends on how long it takes to steady back things in what's left of the government, If you think here is bad you don't want to know about the larger cities that still have small amounts of the U.S. Government in control.

"Shouldn't they have more stability then anywhere else"?, I asked.

"Ya, they have government and military personal to keep order", Reida added. Savanna looked up finishing her bite of food and taking a drink from her glass.

"Order and Subjection are thin lines to walk", Savanna said still stuffing her face. Reida and I looked at each other knowing full well what could happen when the few tried to do more for themselves then the masses, and the results of abuse of office.


End file.
